Scorch
Scorch is a 22-year-old Flint in Rivano's Clan, who refuses to mix with the Hole rats because he generally views them as beneath him. Although initially hostile to Shade, he gradually becomes first a calculating ally, then an almost fanatical follower of his. Description Scorch is fairly tall and lean to the point of being slender. He wears his dark hair long in a completely unfashionable style, precisely because it flaunts Cavnish high-society fashion. His particular magic means that he has not had to learn physical defense skills to protect himself on the ruthless streets, so he is not particularly muscular. He does, however, have a lithe agility that is almost graceful, and the peculiar habit of sitting perched up on narrow ledges and spaces, perfectly still, like a gargoyle. His eyes are a dark amber-gold color that some people whisper is because he is consumed on the inside with fire. His most distinguishing characteristic is the twisted scar that mars almost the entire right side of his face. Most people don't look too closely at his scar, but if they did, they would realize it is in the shape of a hand. Personality Scorch is notoriously arrogant and self-serving, with an unfailing sense of his own superiority to most other people—particularly people without magical abilities. Like Jig he is attracted to power, and to those who wield power well, but his admiration is not easily won. Despite being so proud, Scorch is the type of person who would respond to being bested by someone more powerful than him, not by hating that person, but rather by becoming their fervent—one might say, fanatical—follower. In addition to his innate sense of his own superiority, Scorch maintains an aloof and cold attitude toward anyone he considers beneath himself. He has few real friendships, and most people believe he doesn't care about anyone besides himself. Those who are more observant, however, would see that he is actually quite devoted to the Knack, Luce. He is, essentially, as dangerous, unpredictable, wild, and fiercely uncontrollable as fire. Background No one knows much of anything about Scorch's background. He became a part of Rivano's clan around the age of 15, but where he came from before then, or who his family was, no one knows. He was adopted straight into the Clan, rather than passing first through the Hole, like so many others. Rivano always prized him as his most valuable asset and powerful mage, but Scorch eventually lost his fanatical devotion to Rivano when he realized that Rivano was actually afraid of his powers. No one knows when Scorch was scarred. Mages who are proud of their mage identity often get a mark or tattoo symbolizing their power. Scorch didn't choose to get a tattoo. Instead, stories say that he burned his own face with his hand as his mage sign. Whether or not the story is true, it certainly adds to Scorch's mysterious and dangerous aura. Magical Abilities Scorch is perhaps the most powerful Flint in Cavnal, but certainly in Brinmark. He has no other ability, but some people say that he is so consumed by his power that it has actually consumed him—that inside he is no longer flesh and blood, but fire and smoke. He has a bond with fire that not even the most fanatic pyromaniacs could imagine. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters